Christmas with the Weasleys
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Slash ASS. Scorpius is invited to Grimmauld Place for the Winter Holidays with his lovely crush. However, he has to live through pranksters, crazy Aunts, and the house itself before anything slightly romantic can happen. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...
1. Chapter 1

AlbusScore

**Christmas with the Weasley's**

**A/N: **OKAY, so, I decided rather than continuing where I left off I'm going to go through and make some changes, not all that many, so if you don't feel like re-reading, don't worry, the plot won't change that much, and I'll try make it so that you won't miss anything important. I know I haven't written on this story in forever and a day, but someone messaged me and asked for updates, so here they come. I apologise if I'm out of touch with the Harry Potter series, it's been a while.

Zzz

They were at it again. All the couples underneath the bloody mistletoe. And then there was Rose and Scorpius sitting by the fire, smiling and joking with each other. And he was sat in the corner. Not alone mind you, there was James, Hugo and Fred with him. Fred teasing Hugo, and James sat with his own girlfriend, who was blushing and swooning so bad, brushing her hands over his brow in an attempt to tame his hair. Everyone knew it couldn't be done.

Rose's hair was tied up for once in a high ponytail, and she had her Weasley jumper that Grandma Molly made them, the 'R' standing out. It was stripy, unlike everyone else's, because she'd asked for hers to be different this year. She nudged Scorpius, and from the reaction of the other boy she was teasing him.

Just like what James' girlfriend just did.

Scorpius had been, much too a few people's disapproval, invited over for the Christmas holiday. The boy had his own Weasley jumper, as when he visited the Weasley's last Grandma Molly accepted him without hesitation and invited him over often for dinners during the break. Unless the Malfoy's were away on some fancy vacation. Uncle Ron never approved, but his wife kept him in line.

"Al!" someone to his side snapped, making his head fly round, cringing at the whiplash. "Will you stop going all green-eyes for Scorpi-poo and _listen _to me? He's coming round this holiday, remember?"

Of course, Mr. and Ms. Malfoy were on their second honeymoon, so had asked if Scorpius could find somewhere to spend the Christmas holiday, if just for a few days. Which meant, not only would he be spending Christmas day with them, but new years as well.

"So, there'll be a lot of us at Grimmauld Place this year then?" James asked with his arm around the pretty red head next to him. Her hair was layered and straightened stylishly, bright blue eyes wide and glistening, form fitting clothes and a sweat smile as she swooned over the boy next to her. James always did have an eye for fashion when it came to girls. Her name was Beatrix or something.

"Yeah, the whole family I think. Except Uncle Charlie, he's off in China or something, helping someone with a dragon that got loose," Hugo explained. Beatrix grimaced at the thought. "He'll be fine; he kept a Bulgarian horntail under control once! He said he'd take me with him next time he went to the baby dragon reserve in Sweden. I can't wait!"

Fred barked with laughter. "You would want to look after dragons like Uncle, Hugo. Anyway, will we be graced with the presence of Beatrix Creevey this year?"

The girl flustered a little. "But of course! I wouldn't want to miss out Christmas at the Weasley's for anything. I can only stay for a while though; my family and I are off to France for the New Year, mother's parents invited us. I can't speak much of the language at all though…"

James squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll manage."

Smiling, the girl ran her hand into James' brown locks and ruffled. "You'll have to get new glasses, you lost yours."

"Maybe you should wear them all the time, Jamie," Fred teased, playing with his small plait. "Even if they are just reading glasses."

"I don't want to look like a dork!"

"Hey!" Albus mock-fumed, speaking up for the first time. "I don't look like a dork!"

Scorpius turned from his position. "I'm afraid your quiet wrong there, Albus."

The others round the table laughed at the retort, James sticking his thumb up in thanks. Albus simply stuck his tongue out.

Rose giggled. "Oh, I never knew you went for dorks, Scorpius."

The Slytherin flustered, glad that the boys had gone back to their banter. "I don't know what you mean."

"Come off it," she said with an eye roll. "You don't think I haven't noticed how every time you two are in the same room you have to tease each other, flirt with each other and send each other gooey eyes when you think no one's looking? You don't think _James _hasn't noticed?"

"He's an oblivious moron, and you're entirely wrong. Besides, James is too busy in his own little bubble to notice anything."

"Yeah, whatever you say," she said, raising a brow and looking highly amused. "But let me warn you; my uncle you haven't met yet, Uncle George, is very, _very _sharp about these things. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't notice and try to do something about it."

Scorpius scoffed. "With your help, no doubt. How many people are there in your family _anyway_?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, eating one of the chocolate marbles her Muggle born friend had bought for her. "Hmm…four...nine…fifteen …sixteen…eighteen…nineteen possibly?"

"Oh dear…"

"And that's just the people who are coming! Oh, plus Teddy, he always comes. And maybe a few other family friends."

Scorpius buried his head in his hands. "I should've just gone to Goyal's house. There are only four of them in the family."

"I'm sure you'll live," Rose said, holding out the back of chocolates. "Marble?"

The trip home on the train was uneventful. Minus the chocolate frog disaster where everyone in the cabin except himself started to open the sweets at the same time, due to someone complain they were melting, and everyone feeling the need to check.

Scorpius also found that the Weasley family didn't use simple methods of getting to Grimmauld Place either; at least half the family owned a flying car. Lily and Hugo being complete _hippies_ wanted to 'car share' or something. The Malfoy didn't get the big deal, but apparently it was all over the Muggle news, and he should be more 'green'.

Grimmauld Place was, just as his Grandmother had described, huge. It had numerous rooms and the most crazy house elf ever, a mad painting of his Great Grandmother, and the house elf seemed to think he was a prince or something for having 'Black Blood' in him.

It was all very nerve wracking. And he was spending his holiday there? Unbelievable.

With one quick look at this 'Uncle George', he decided he wouldn't last five seconds.

"Go on then," Albus whispered, fingers resting on his back as he pushed the boy into the living room to meet the new people. "I'm right behind you."

Zzz


	2. Chapter 2

ScorpiusAlbus

**Christmas with the Weasleys**

**A/N**: just so you know, the 'Zzz' are to separate scenes. I used to use dashes, but they don't seem to show up anymore.

Zzz

The evening had gone by very fast. Albus was nice enough to feign tiredness to get to bed early, and had asked Scorpius to join him as they were sharing a room. Luckily, it was just to two of them in one room, though most of the rooms had three people in them. In all, there were twenty two people visiting Grimmauld Place including Scorpius, and it was very full. There was always someone in the same room, and no possible time to oneself. Everyone seemed to always manage to be busy, and the two youngest children, Juliette and Demitrie, seemed to be in every corner or dark shadow, giggling if you spotted them before disappearing into the shadows. Scorpius and Albus were almost inseparable, and Rose was often with them. Most people fussed over the two pregnant women, Janice and Ginny, while everyone else ran around after Molly Weasley, who seemed to live in the kitchen and still order everyone about.

Scorpius and Albus were no exception.

"Shouldn't the Christmas tree already be up?" Scorpius asked, grunting as he got another scratch from the fake pine tree, trying to attach the branches to the base. "Don't most Muggles do this around November?"

"Yes, but Aunty Janice said that it's traditional to do it on Christmas eve, and they couldn't put the decorations on it until it was set up," Albus explained, around the other side of the tree, doing the same job. "Are you ok? You seem to be getting lots of scratches."

"Can't you use magic?" Scorpius huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and falling back on his ass. "That house elf or something?"

Albus sighed and moved around to sit next to Scorpius. "You know that blonde girl with pigtails? Tabitha?" the Malfoy nodded. "She's a Muggle, she doesn't know about magic."

"We'll tell her then..." Scorpius looked around. "Besides, she's not here NOW, is she?"

Albus looked doubtful. "We're not allowed to use magic outside of school...we're only fifteen."

"I wasn't talking about magic. I was talking about Kretcher."

Upon hearing his name, there was a poof and the house elf bowed down before the blond haired boy, shivering a little. "Masters, how can Kretcher help you?"

Albus looked at Scorpius with worry painted in his features.

"Trust me," Scorpius said simply, the air of command about him making Albus relaxed a little, hiding a smile.

"Kretcher, can you set up this tree for us please?" Scorpius asked, pointing to the parts of the tree.

The house elf nodded and turned to the tree, scampering around to set it up. Scorpius cursed as he looked at his reddening arms and left the room swiftly, Albus following him, worry resurfacing. The two went to the closest bathroom and Scorpius rinsed his arms under the tap with warm water.

"You going to be okay?"

"Fine," was the snappish reply. "I'm just not used to manual work."

"Sorry about that, Princess. Granma didn't know how delicate you were," Albus grinned at the cold glare he was getting, now use to them. "I'll tell her when we're finished."

The taller huffed and turned back to the sink, scoffing. The brunet sat on the toilet seat, waiting for his friend to finish, pushing his thin, red rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. Scorpius soon turned round and dried his hands on his skinny jeans, trying to tame the messy brown hair, most that had fallen out of its tiny ponytail.

"My hair's fine!" Albus said, swatting the hand.

"Maybe you should try cutting it? It's all getting in your eyes, and I'm sure that's the smallest ponytail I've ever seen-?"

Just then, a young girl's voice filtered through the door, making the two pause.

"Let's go into the living room, Albus and his friend was putting up the tree!" said a voice that sounded like Daisy's, Fred's younger sister.

"Really? Oh, I love putting up the Christmas tree. I bet you'll miss helping out when you go to boarding school! It's a shame we're not going to the same school, huh?" said another voice.

Albus grabbed the battered pale arms panic stricken. "It's Daisy and Tabitha! They'll find Kretcher! I'll be killed and tortured!" he said, voice getting high.

Scorpius took the boy's hands. "Calm, down. Let's go get them before they do."

Leaving the restroom, the two boys ran down the hall to where the girls were, Daisy about to reach for the door. Scorpius hadn't been introduced to the two properly yet, as on the night he arrived they had already gone to bed. The two girls were eleven, Daisy having messy wavy red hair that was tied in a long plait down her back, and had a neat fringe, bright blue eyes that screamed mischief and the tanned skin of her mother. Tabitha had blond pigtails that waved just above her shoulders and large grey eyes.

"Daisy!" Albus called, fighting to calm down. "Don't go in there yet."

The girl frowned before her eyes widened considerably and she adopted a bemused look. "Were you two just in the bathroom..._together_?"

Scorpius cleared his throat, hiding his annoyance and embarrassment, while Albus' face got splattered with red.

"I got scratched from the tree, see?" the boy showed his war marks, swearing never to wear a T-shirt again. It was also colder in the hall than in the living room. The two girls looked on in awe. "So we're not finished yet, I don't think you should go in."

Tabitha looked up and blushed, looking bashful. "Okay, Albus' friend. We'll wait for you to call us, we're happy to help when we can."

Daisy wasn't so obedient. "Why should I listen to you? I can go in if I bloody well want to, watch me!"

Albus stepped in front of the door and gave his young cousin a hard look. "No, Daisy. Bad girl."

"I'm not a dog!"

"I'll tell your mum you're not listening to me; I bet she'll spank you."

Daisy glared and ground her teeth. "You wouldn't _dare_."

"Is that a challenge?"

Tabitha took her friend's arm, smiling softly and calming speaking. "Come on, Daisy. Let's go find Lily; she said she would do my hair."

"But Tabby, they're up to something! I know they are!"

"It doesn't matter, we'll find out later."

Scorpius walked up to Albus, watching the girls go before opening the door, making the shorter boy stumble from leaning against the door, grabbing the neck of Scorpius' T-shirt to steady himself. The blond smirked, looking down, while his companion flustered again and muttered something under his breath, turning around and looking at the Christmas tree, where Kretcher was just finishing the tree, a ladder holding him up. While it wasn't too tall, it wasn't small either, and the poor house elf was having some trouble.

"Shall we go help him then?" Albus asked with a grin. Scorpius felt his hands rub his arms self-consciously. Green eyes rolled and the boy took off his cordial brown jacket, shaking his head but smiling. "For goodness sake! Here, wear this to cover your arms. I'll be fine; I'm not a pussy."

The house was at the table, Arthur at the head of the table, Molly and Percy next to him, then parents and then children, getting younger the further down it got. Scorpius found himself between James' girlfriend and Albus, the former who was cooing over her boyfriend on the other side of the table, and the latter who was chatting with Rose, who was next to James and Fred. The reason being that the two couldn't sit next to each other in case something went wrong, and Rose managed to keep them at bay. Arms flew across the table and everyone seemed to be in a conversation with someone, though Scorpius was more of watching Rose and Albus talk.

Uncle George seemed to notice this. "So, Score- you don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"No sir," the Malfoy said nervously, half thankful that no one seemed to notice them, though they were a few places apart. Half upset that no one was there to save him.

The man grinned, waving a hand. "Oh please, Sir makes me sound old. Call me Uncle George."

"George! Leave the boy alone! Eat your meal!" Janice, his wife, snapped. She was stern and her voice had an South American accept, dirty blond hair in many braids that swung around her lower back, tanned skin that was darker than her daughter's, and the same chocolate eyes, though Janice's were narrower.

"Yes pumpkin!" her husband said, turning back to his meal. Janice nodded with satisfaction and kissed his cheek.

Scorpius snapped round to face his best friend. "Al, I'm scared."

The boy frowned. "Why?"

"Your Aunt and Uncle."

A look of understanding dawned on Albus' face. "Oh, I see. I wouldn't worry, Janice is a very nice person most of the time, she's just a little strict. And Uncle George is funny...when he wants to be," the Potter said, smiling softly at the uneasy look on the other's face. "I'll protect you, don't worry...and Rosie!" the boy added, suddenly remembering the girl who was giving them a knowing grin. The two started to fluster. "Aunty will listen to her!"

Rose twiddled her thumbs. "She has a way of dealing with people."

"Ah, thank you Rosie," Scorpius said, ignoring the fact Albus offered his own help. "I feel a little better now."

"Oh, you'll never guess what Daisy told me when Lily was doing Tabby's hair," the girl said, running her finger round her glass. "That you two came out that small bathroom near the living room together and wouldn't let them into the living room!" her brown eyes skittered across to where her Uncle was sitting. "I wondered what you were doing...do you know, Uncle George?"

The man had an innocently thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm...two teenagers in a small bathroom together, did you say? Why, I have no idea, do tell."

Albus' head was buried in his hands, and more people were getting interested, other conversations dying down. Scorpius was poking his food, pride showing and hiding his embarrassment. Albus suddenly snapped up and he faced Hugo with burning eyes, who looked a little uncomfortable at the sudden stare, brown eyes that matched his sisters blinking.

"Where did you say Uncle Charlie said he'd take you, to see the baby dragons?" Albus asked.

The boy glanced nervously to his mother, who was starting to fume. "Umm...well, he...he said Sweden, when I'm older and stuff," he coughed. "Older."

"He said he'd take you _where_, Hugo Weasley?" Hermione snapped, glaring. "No son of mine is going to see _dragons_, even if they are babies! They're still dangerous!"

"But mum! They're not, really! Besides, I bet you've never seen a baby dragon before, or a big one!"

Harry's face broke into a teasing grin and Ron covered his face, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. "Yeah, Hermione, have you ever seen a baby dragon before?"

She looked back at her food, eyebrows raised and looking guilty. "I've read a lot about them, and I know that they are not nice, no matter what your Uncle says, Hugo. I'm sure they are nicer than some things he's seen, but that doesn't change anything."

Hugo muttered something about her believing everything she read in books and went back to his food, mood soggy, glaring at Albus. Lily quickly got to trying to cheer him up. Hermione went to hiss something at Harry and her husband, while everyone else slowly started to go back into having conversations. Minus three fifteen year olds.

"I'm waiting," Rose said with an amused look.

"For what, the potatoes? Can you not reach?" Albus asked sweetly, looking like nothing was wrong.

She rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the table.

Scorpius snapped, unable to stand the bad habit she had. "We weren't doing anything! I had some sore scratches from the stupid pine tree and went to wash them with warm water, Albus came with me to make sure I'm okay, happy?"

This however, brought Rose's attention to Scorpius' new jacket as she looked for the scratches.

"Isn't that Albus'?"

"He gave it to me when we went back to putting up the tree-"

"Because princesses are delicate," Albus reminded.

"-And I forgot to give it back."

The girl grinned. "Aw, that was so sweet of you, Al! To give him your jacket when he needed it? You'd make such a cute boyfriend, wouldn't he Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked from Rose, to Albus and back. On one hand, he could offend Albus by saying no so blankly, but on the other hand he might give Rose more of a reason to bully them, and obviously George too by saying yes. But Albus might become more close to being his if he said yes.

"Oh, I'm sure."

Zzz

Albus sat back and watched as his family tried to decorate the tree, sitting next to his mother whose belly was large, and was sipping some hot chocolate. Aunt Janice and Grandma Weasley were barking orders at people and Scorpius was helping James and Fred move boxes of decoration around the room. He'd managed to escape, fortunately, as his mother requested his company.

His mother smiled down at him. "Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, lots. It's Christmas Day tomorrow!"

She giggled, nodding happily. "I can't wait. I hope I don't go into labour while your friend is visiting, he looks a bit nervous about everything, I wouldn't want to make it worse."

"I think it's because Uncle Ron keeps glaring at him. Can you ask him to stop?"

"Of course darling," Ginny said with a smile, petting his hair. "Remind me to take James out to get some new glasses, his old ones got lost."

Albus grinned. "I'd never forget."

There was another long paused where he mother would shift every now and then, being such a wriggler. Sometimes someone would drop something on the floor and get a good beating from Janice or Molly, though it didn't happen too often.

"I know you might get mad at me for this, but...can I ask you something?"

Albus looked up curiously. "Uh, sure..."

"What's going on between you and Scorpius- I mean, after you dated Luna's son, Riley, it was apparent you liked boys. Is Scorpius...you know?"

Albus lit up like a light bulb. "Oh, no! Not at all! We're-we're just like friends. There's-there's nothing there, honest. Ha...ha, m-me and Scorpius? Never!"

"He's lying," James called, being the closest to them that he could hear. "He's just in denial."

"Thank you, dear big brother, but you're in put is not needed. I'm not in denial about anything," Albus said through clenched teeth.

Fred dropped a box next to James. "What you lot talking about, Scorpius?" James nodded. "Ah," the redhead turned to his pregnant Aunt. "Don't believe what Al says, he's lying."

"I'm not!" Albus argued.

Scorpius then joined them, looking at each face. "What?"

"Nothing!" Albus quickly answered. "They're just being weird, you know? Let's go help Rose..."

The pale boy blinked as his friend grabbed his arm and steered him away, nodding numbly. Just as the two stopped, Albus sighing and looking up with a relieved grin, there was a horribly familiar giggle above them and they looked up slowly, afraid of what they would see.

Two matching pairs of blue eyes sparkled down at them, curly red hair in thin pigtails, both wearing matching orange and yellow dresses with ribbons and lace, giggling with toothy smiles, chubby faces glowing with innocence. They never said anything, not how they managed to get on the ceiling Chandelier, but one pointed over to a place on the ceiling directly above the teenage boys.

"Oh bugger," Albus muttered, horrified at what he saw, face heating up. Scorpius opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving up and swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. The giggling got louder, and Scorpius swore it sounded more like cackling.

"Is that mistletoe you're standing under?" came a voice from beside them. Two heads snapped round to see Uncle Ron standing there, looking up with a disgusted face. "Who the hell put that there?"

There was a snort of suppressed laughter from behind the tree. Ron knew it was his daughter immediately and cringed. "Rosie..."

"Ah, my poor twins, stuck up there," George said, swinging an arm round his brother's shoulders, before he pretended to get distracted and his eyes found the object of embarrassment at the current moment. "Oh my, are you two underneath the mistletoe? Well, looks like you'll have to kiss."

Albus went to lift his feet up, but found them stuck in place; he looked up at Scorpius, who was cursing at his own feet.

"It's from uncle's joke shop," Albus hissed, glancing around. "It's magical. You can't move from the spot if it traps you with another person until you fulfil whatever it is you have to do."

Scorpius could no longer use his Malfoy powers to hide it. He blushed. He blushed hard. Albus thought it was adorable, unconsciously leaning forward a little, before realising what he was doing and jumping back...or, trying to. He soon found his arms failing as he lost his balance, not able to move his feet. Scorpius forgot this fact quickly and grabbed the boy's hand, but yelped as he was taken down to the floor. Cringing a little, he looked down at the person below him. Green eyes were squeezed shut, and round glasses were slightly crooked, messy hair falling back out of his eyes, arms pinned to the floor, a leg between Scorpius'.

Albus opened his eyes to see the boy above him and his breath got caught in his throat, seeing the pretty lad above him, white blond hair falling forward and grey eyes wide. Flustering, Albus cursed when he tried to move his legs, finding his feet still glued to the floor, wondering why he didn't wear shoes more. Either he was in one of those moments where there was nothing else in the room but you and the one person you liked, or everyone was being quiet and watching them. Waiting.

He lent up and pressed his lips against the other boy's lightly, shocked when he pulled back and his friend followed a little. He felt his feet get freed and moved his legs quickly as if to test them.

Scorpius gasped and bit his lip, pink tinge betraying his face. Albus started to panic and moved sharply again, sitting up a little. "Are you okay?"

The other boy nodded silently as though his voice had left him, looking like he was finding it hard to breathe.

"Are you sure, you look like you've got a fever," Albus leant up to press his forehead against Scorpius, making the boy squeak. His brow creased. "You don't feel hotter...though you look it," he blushed and pulled back quickly, making his leg raise sharply again. "I didn't mean it like..."

He forgot what he said as Scorpius' mouth opened to gasp, as he was almost pushed forward again. "Albus..." he hissed, and the boy in question felt his heart rate speed up dramatically. "Your leg..."

Looking down, he noticed what had been bothering Scorpius. When they had landed on the floor, they're legs had fallen between each other. So when Albus lifted his legs up, they smacked into Scorpius' crotch.

"Oh, GOD, I'm so sorry!" Albus said. "I'm such a prat!"

Scorpius shook his head shakily as Albus slithered out from under him, before the boy helped him up. He felt electric pulses run through him at the feeling of Albus' hand on his now bear arm. He wished he hadn't taken off that damn jacket.

Luckily for them, the adults (bar Ron and George) had kept everyone too occupied to notice the small exchange, specifically Tabitha, which both made Albus relieved and worried. Did they think that it would be awkward because they all thought the two liked each other? Like _that_?

Rose looked to her Uncle, who was apparently very pleased with himself as he shared her smug look. The twins on the Chandelier were swinging their legs, thus making the lights sway. That had gone better than she'd thought it would.

Not well enough, obviously.

Zzz

"Sorry about everything today, Scorpius," Albus said, turning over in his bed and looking at his roommate in the other bed, who turned over, hair shining in the moon light that was escaping through the large gap in the curtains, eyes glistening with hidden emotions. The boy seemed more open around Albus than anyone else.

"It was eventful. Holidays with mother and father are often quickly boring, but your family seems...fun, I suppose."

"I'm glad. My dad's godson, Teddy Lupin, is coming tomorrow, with cousin Victore. They'll be married soon, but Victore's family is on holiday. You know Papillion and Pierre from school, right?" Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, their sister is Victore."

"So there will be twenty four of us?" Scorpius groaned and rolled onto his back. "I hate people ."

Albus chuckled quietly, giving up trying to see in the dark. "You'll like Teddy. He's training to be an Auror, apparently. My cousin Victore...well, she's one of a kind."

"And French."

Albus sighed. "Yes, and French."

"Bon."

"You...speak French?"

"Oui, a little. Not that much though, she can help me practise."

They were silent a moment before Albus spoke again. "Forget Teddy, you and Victore will be like two peas in a pod."

"Good, I guess that means she's sane."

"As far as your standards go, no doubt," the Gryffindor teased before he yawned widely.

"We should go to sleep, you're tired," Scorpius commented. "And Father Christmas won't come if we're still awake."

Albus giggled nodding sleepily. "Mm, good point. The twins wouldn't be happy with that now, would they?"

"Good night, sleepy head."

"Night, Princess."

Scorpius scoffed. "Oh, bugger off you."

Zzz

Kivea: it's funny, cause when I started this story, I was on holiday in America, and when I'm redrafting it, I'm on holiday in America.


	3. Chapter 3

ScorpiusAlbus

**Christmas with the Weasleys**

**A/N: **I have nothing to say.

Zzz

Breakfast was surprisingly calm, given that Scorpius was one of the only early risers in the house. The Weasley family seemed to like sleeping in until lunch time, unless someone woke them up. Grandma Weasley would happily greet him in the morning, serving him nice hot pancakes before going to see to any odd chores she could, like seeing how much food was left in the fridge, or checking no one had come back home smelling of alcohol. This mainly consisted of Uncle George, but that didn't matter. Their Aunt Hermione was often up rather early, helping Molly in the kitchen and tying up odd ends. Daisy and Tabitha seemed to like to stay in their own room, taking the pancakes up with them and being spoilt rotten by Daisy's Grandma. Another member of the family, who got up early, being between ten and eleven, was Albus' dad, Harry Potter. While he didn't often go and eat in the dining room, he did join Scorpius on Christmas Morning, avoiding having to listen to Daisy and Tabby running around screaming about Christmas presents and the twins, who had come out of the shadows to join the screaming. The Malfoy swore they'd become banshees when they died.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said, setting his plate opposite Scorpius and smiling warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Potter," Scorpius returned, nodding politely. "Did you sleep well?"

The older man seemed surprised at the question, but answered anyway. "Very well, thanks. Though Ginny was up some of the night, with the baby coming and all, it gives her odd dreams. What about you?"

"I slept well. Your son snores."

"Ha, sorry about that," grinning, Harry picked up his fork and started on the sugary pancakes. "I swear he didn't get it from me."

"I'm sure."

After a few moments of silence, the older version of Albus spoke again. "You talk a lot more than your dad, if you don't mind me saying. Well, you don't..."

"Brag as much?"

"Yeah," an apologetic grin. "That one."

Shrugging, Scorpius looked down as the syrup dripped from his utensils. "He doesn't brag as much as he used to according to my mum, but he does to people he doesn't know, though it's not as bad as it used to be. My mum's a chatter box."

"Astoria, right? I've never actually met her, but I heard she could talk a lot."

"You look like Albus though...I don't talk this much around many people," Scorpius flustered at the smirk he received, cursing himself. "I trust him; he is my best friend after all."

"Of course, I should hope so. I'm glad; you seem like a very nice boy. Sorry about Ron, he and your dad never really...got along, I guess."

Scorpius smiled nervously. "From what I heard, that's a bit of an understatement. Dad was fuming when he heard I would be spending Christmas with the Weasley's."

"You should've heard Ron go at it when Rosie told him that she and Albus had invited you, Hermione calmed him down, luckily. She likes the idea of you making friends with Al, she's all for making friends with everyone," Harry sighed through his nose. "That's women for you though."

"Rose talked to me first to get back at her dad or something, she said. Al told me that they had a fight the night before first day about Rosie wanting to be in Ravenclaw. Goodness knows she belongs in Gryffindor."

The door burst open suddenly and Albus came in, wearing a large grin and breathless from running straight down from the top where their room was, still clad in pyjamas and lacking his glasses. "Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, running up to his dad and flinging his arms around the man. "Grandma said we could open presents when everyone's awake, so the twins and Daisy are going around waking everyone up. I was first, seeing as they're starting from the top room. Did you sleep well?"

Harry patted his son's back, shaking his head clearly amused. "You got down the stairs without your glasses?"

"Well, I fell over on the staircase, but I'm sure the bruise won't be too bad. I'll beat James' best bruise if it is! I hope so. Hey, Scorpius! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Scorpius replied, about to finish off his food, sounding considerably less energetic than his friend.

"Oh, can I have some? I love pancakes!" he exclaimed, running around the table.

"Then you should get up earlier, shouldn't you?" Scorpius teased, pulling his plate away and waving the sticky fork in his best friend's face. "Shouldn't you?"

Albus whined a little, reaching over the boy and trying to grab the plate. "Please, it's Christmas day, the time for giving and sharing and-"

"Shut up."

"No."

Scorpius scoffed, forcing the plate and fork into Albus' arms. "I was finished anyway."

"Thank you so much!"

"Whatever."

Harry smiled slightly at the exchange, glad to see his son so happy. The young boy was normally a lot shyer at family gatherings.

"Dad," Albus said, sapping the man out of his thoughts. "When are Teddy and Victore coming round?"

"After Lunch, I think. They were having Christmas Lunch together for once, rather than being surrounded by family. Looking forward to seeing them?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "I haven't seen Teddy or Victore in so long, Teddy in a year and Victore in at least two, it'll be nice to see them again."

Harry nodded and the three looked to the door as it re-opened, a few groggy adults coming through, Ginny being one of them. She went over to her husband and placed a kiss on his brow. "Merry Christmas, darling."

"You too, glad to see you awake."

She smiled and sat next to him, yawning widely.

"Stop it Ron and sit down, glaring isn't going to do anything."

"Wouldn't hurt to try..."

"It will if you keep trying!"

Albus cleared his throat, distracting his Aunt and Uncle from bickering over his friend while said friend was in the room. "Is everyone awake yet?"

Ginny sighed. "They're trying to wake your brother up. I didn't even offer to help; you know how long it takes to get him up. His doors locked as well, he obviously knew he'd be woken up by troublesome children."

"I hope they don't get in," Scorpius admitted. "I thought I saw that one girl go in last night. I might've just been seeing things though."

"Beatrix you mean?" Hermione scolded. "Just they wait until they get down here..."

Harry cringed. "It is Christmas day; tell them off tomorrow."

"It was late and dark," the Slytherin added hastily. "She might've even just been saying goodnight, I didn't stay to check."

"Hmm...maybe you two should go see if you can get in before the children," Ginny suggested. "Tell them to move on to their father, I'm sure he'd take a while to get up."

Albus nodded and took Scorpius' hand. "Come on then, let's go get James."

Zzz

Beatrix smiled down at her messy haired boyfriend, drawing patterns on his chest and giggling a little as he snuggled into her side. They were both in their pyjamas. He was so cute, not wanting to rush things to make sure he could stay with her as long as possible. Even when she suggested it! He would most definitely have her as long as possible. Much nicer than all the other boys.

She startled when she heard someone knock on the door and paused, hoping they would give up and leave. There were noises of small children whispering excitedly before their footsteps charged down the hall, voices getting louder. She crept out of the bed, making sure not to wake James, and tip toed over to the door, opening it with magic and peering out, glancing around. The hall was empty, and there was no sign of anyone just being there. Shutting the door with care so not to attract them back, she turned around and jumped, yelping with surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" one of the faces asked, her arms crossed over her pink top and frowned. "This is Dames' room."

"Maybe she's sleeping here too," the other one said, slightly behind the other girl, blue pyjama's contrasting the pink. "Like a sleep over."

Brown eyes lit up with excitement. "I want to sleep over too! Can I sleep over tonight too?"

"Me as well!" the girl behind said, raising her arm high in the air. "Me sleep over with Dames and pretty girl too!"

Beatrix smiled bashfully, crouching. "Aw, thank you. I'm sure James wouldn't mind!"

The twins tackled her to the floor. "Thank you big sister!" the exclaimed at the same time, before the one in pink leapt up and ran to the bed. "Dames, wake up! We can't open presents without you!"

The boy groaned and pushed the girl away, his large hand in her face. "Bugger off, open them later."

Smiling happily, Beatrix held the blue twin and kissed the crown of her head. "I'll wake him up, don't worry. You two go get everyone else up."

The two ran out the room and Beatrix crept over to the bed, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Jamie, we best get down before they come back," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. The boy moved round, following her and kissing back.

"Hmm? What a nice way to wake up."

"I'm sure."

There was a soft knock on the door, and Beatrix sat back, thinking it was the twins again. "Come in."

"James, Beatrix?" the door inched open and Albus' head popped round. The girl yelped again. "I'm half blind, don't worry."

"N-no, you just...shocked me."

The boy smiled. "Ah, sorry. The twins were going to come wake you up; we thought we'd warn you."

"We?"

"Me and Scorpius, he went to get my glasses for me though, we'll meet you in the living room...Merry Christmas."

James waved his hand a bit. "Merry Christmas bro, be down soon, don't slave your boyfriend away too much."

Albus shuffled out the room, cursing under his breath. Beatrix giggled and got up. "I'm going to change before going down stairs."

"You're leaving me?"

"Bye," she chimed, waving and trotting off.

"Meanie!"

Zzz

Present opening didn't last very long, amazingly. Juliette got a new paint set that Demitrie wanted, even though she got the same thing, and pushed her twin over to steal it, though said twin just smiled and nodded. Then Demitrie got a new doll with blond hair, and Juliette got one with brown. Juliette wanted the blond one, and tried change the colour of her own with Lily's wand, which she 'borrowed' the night before. She accidentally set the Christmas tree on fire, causing Tabitha to faint.

"Bloody twin..." Scorpius muttered, stabbing his turkey with a murderous look in his eyes, looking like he was trying to make the plate burn and die. "Burning the fucking tree..."

"It's not that bad, Dad saved it before any damage was done," Albus reassured, patting his friend's shoulder.

"I don't care about that," Scorpius snapped. "I slaved over that tree. I have war marks."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Oh, that. Sorry princess, not much we can do."

Scorpius huffed, going back to demolishing his food. "Shut up."

Just then, there was a loud scream from the hall way. Harry jumped to his feet with Ron and George as the three ran to get it. Scorpius looked horrified as everyone started getting up and squealing with joy.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"It was Teddy falling over again, no doubt!" Hugo exclaimed. "Waking up Mrs. Black. She's a screamer."

Fred sniggered. "Undoubtly...I can't imagine her being a moaner."

"Fred!" Rose snapped. "Don't make sex jokes at the table!"

Albus was on his feet already, running through the door with the others when Scorpius turned round. He didn't run. He walked. Calmly.

He might've jogged a little bit...

Albus was chatting to a blue haired man wearing fashionable eccentric clothing when Scorpius arrived, a blond woman next to him with tanned skin and summery shorts, showing off her long legs. She was also wearing a ski jacket that Scorpius guessed belonged to the blue haired man.

"Oh, I am so cold," she said to Harry sighing helplessly, her French accent curling round the words. "Australia was much warmer, though I have cramps from the plane."

"It was a long ride, huh?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled softly, taking off his jacket. "Here, wrap it round your waist; it'll warm up your legs a little."

"Thank you so much, 'Arry!"

She walked over to where Albus was, as he was now looking at her patiently, Scorpius just behind him. "Salut, mon petit cousin, how are you?"

"I'm fine. This is Scorpius," Albus motioned to the boy.

"Ah, Scorpius Malfoy, non?"

"Oui, salut Victore."

Her enchanting blue eyes lit up. "Ah, tu parle français! Très bien!"

"Oh, damn it. I'm going to get a...drink."

"Is Albus jealous?" Rose asked popping up behind the boy, Scorpius and Victore caught in a conversation.

Albus glared a tinge of red in his cheeks. "Piss off, Rosie."

The girl spun round to face the man behind her as her cousin stormed off. "Did you hear what he just said to me, Uncle?"

George shook his head sadly, tutting. "I did, Rosie, I did. He ought to be punished."

"What's got Albus down?" Teddy asked, walking over to the couple. "He looked kind of angry."

Rose shrugged. "He's in love, and your fiancé just stole his boyfriend."

George grinned and ruffled the girl's hair. "I love this new you, Rosie. You were so much like your mother before."

"Thank you!"

"Wait," Teddy said, holding up his hands. "Did you say boyfriend?"

"Yes, Scorpius," George said, sighing playfully. "It's such a shame, I picked up the sexual tension there in less than five minutes, yet they remain oblivious."

Rose huffed slightly. "I told you about it, Uncle. You didn't pick anything up."

"I would've done."

Teddy looked at the fair haired male who was talking vividly to the woman. "We'll see...we'll see..."

Zzz

Albus grinned as he curled up in the large lime green cashmere jumper, sighing happily and sipping on the hot chocolate, getting cream all over his face.

"You look like a moron," Scorpius commented, smiling lopsidedly and looking highly amused, wearing the Weasley jumper with a large 'S' on the front.

"I don't care," was the reply. "At least I'm not wearing the Weasley sweater."

Scorpius raised a brow. "I don't see what's wrong with it, it's comfy."

"Thank you for this jumper, it's nice and soft!" Albus said, snuggling the item of clothing. "I'll never take it off."

"Yes, you will," the Slytherin said, face scrunching up. "Or I'll take it off for you."

Albus stuck his tongue out. "I'd like to see you try!"

Putting his drink down, Scorpius stood and rolled up his sleeves playfully. Screaming, Albus put his own drink down and jumped over the couch, running to the door. Scorpius ran after him, tackling the boy to the ground in the door frame, grabbing the hem of the jumper and leaning down to his prisoner's ear.

"You ready to give in?"

"Never!"

Shrugging, Scorpius ignored the small shiver that the smaller boy gave, pulling at the jumper and tickling the boy as much as he could, making Albus erupt into fits of laughter, squirming below him, trying to stop him.

"St-stop it!"

"Give in then!"

"I give! P-please!"

Scorpius stopped and put his arms at Albus' side, leaning down so that he could see the brunet better, as he was on his stomach. "Glad to hear it," he whispered. Green eyes were teary and the face was flushed, messy hair messier than usual, if possible.

"You know, I don't think the doorway of the living room is the best place to...undress each other," someone said from their right. The two boys snapped their heads round, faces bright red and head thumping with all the blood. Teddy stood there with red hair to match his new clothing choice. "Hey."

Scorpius jumped up, Albus following.

"H-hey, Teddy," the Potter said, a sheepish grin on his face and shaking a little, pulling his jumper down. "Umm...I thought you and Vicky had gone to bed, jet lag and all."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," the man admitted, looking from one teen to the other, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "It's rather late, isn't it?"

Scorpius nodded stiffly, and Albus laughed nervously. "Ha...ha, yeah, it is rather. I'm off to bed, night...you coming?"

Green and grey clashed for a split second before Scorpius nodded again and followed Albus to the room. "Night Teddy, see you in the morning."

"Yeah," the man said with a sly smirk on his face. "See you."

Zzz


	4. Chapter 4

ScorpiusAlbus

**Christmas with the Weasleys**

**A/N: **You know those shirts that make you cringe and laugh at the same time and you know you shouldn't but my GOD you just have to have it? I have one. Oh yeah. Money waster.

Zzz

It had been two days since Rose and her uncle had done anything to the two boys, and while Scorpius was thankful of the peace (as peaceful as a house full of Weasels could get), Albus was scared. Uncle George not acting on what he believed should be acted on was dangerous. Scorpius pointed out that he might've then decided they weren't worth acting on, but the Potter doubted it. This was Rosie, his sweet, sweet niece asking for help. Something was wrong.

"You just worry too much," Scorpius assured, waving a hand carelessly making the sleeve of the large Weasley jumped dangle at his wrist. "I'm sure everything is fine, and Teddy made them leave us alone or something. He seems nice."

Albus felt a flare of fire burn through his blood. "Teddy? Forget it, he's worse than Rose. He plots!"

"You exaggerate the truth, that's all. I doubt its anything to worry about."

"I'm sorry to burst your little happy bubble, but you don't know Teddy. Trust me on this one, we'll go into the room, and there'll be some big, overly done, highly noticeable change that-!"

Albus paused, one hand still on the handle of the bedroom door, and one holding the frame of the door, looking into the room with his mouth hanging open and his green eyes wide, unmoving. Scorpius, being about three inches taller, stood on his toes to look over. He felt his face pale.

"What happened to the beds?" Albus asked, shaking his head slowly.

Scorpius stared on with wide grey eyes. "I have no idea."

"They've like, melded together."

"Yeah. I'm going to get Rose," the Malfoy said. Those words alone made life get zapped back into the boys and they both moved in different directions.

"I'll get Uncle George."

Zzz

"I still don't like him," Ron informed, glaring at the table while his wife rolled her eyes. There were four of them sitting round the dining room table with coffee, Ginny with chocolate covered salmon as her biscuit while the others had plain ones.

"You don't have to like him, Ron," Harry explained, rubbing his temple. "You just have to tolerate him."

"He's really not that bad," added his sister smiling slightly. ìAnd he got me a wonderful Christmas present. I was thinking about buying a new hand bag, the one he bought me was beautiful- perfect in fact!î

Ron snapped his glare to her. ìYouíre just easy.î

ìSheís not easy,î Harry defended, scowling. ìStop picking on her.î

ìSheís my little sister, I can pick on her if I want. Besides, George seems to like him.î

Hermione frowned. ìSoÖwhy is that bad? Teddy likes him too.î

The man with glasses cringed. ìNot helping Hermione. Thatís a bad thing too.î

ìI think Teddy is a good judge of character,î Ginny pouted. ìTakes after his father.î

ìNeedless to say, Iím sure Remus had his colourful mischief when he was youngerÖî Harry pointed out, thinking back to the marauderís time. ìMore than his fair share. Which is why I donít think Teddy should always be trusted...î

Just then, the door burst open and Albus soared through, pausing abruptly and looking around stiffly, jaw set and eyes darting.

Ginny spoke first. ìWhatís wrong, darling?î she asked, holding out her hand. He walked over and let her hug him.

ìUmÖsomething happened to our beds, and I was wondering if youíd seen Uncle George so he can fix it,î after a short pause of thinking, he nodded. ìOr TeddyÖor Rose, but Scorpius is looking for her.î

Ron rose a brow, trying not to look too interested. ìWhat happened to your beds?î

Albus bit his lip and he frowned. ìWell they kind ofÖî he interlocked his fingers. ìJoined up.î

ìJoined up?î

ìYeah, joined up. Like bunk beds I guess, onlyÖtheyíre next to each other rather than on topÖî he flustered lightly. ìIf that makes any sense at all?î

Harry lent forward. ìA little. Do you mind if I go look at it and try separate them?î

Albus lit up. ìPlease, do!î

Pushing his chair back, Harry walked to the door, his son following closely and walked up to the top floor, passing Daisy and Tabbithaís room on the way.

ìIs she still asleep?î Albus asked, cringing at the memory.

ìYeah, she is,î the father said, patting his sonís back. ìIím sure sheíll wake up soon. I think giving her the memory loss charm before she woke up didnít help.î

After one of the twins used magic on Christmas day, Tabby had promptly fainted from shock when Daisy informed her they were witches and wizards. Janice then fired a memory loss charm and Molly called on Kretcher to get the young girl to her room. Daisy hadnít left her friendís side.

ìI hope she wakes up soon, Aunty seemed a bit panicky when she shot the charmÖIím afraid it did more bad than good.î

ìMe too,î Harry said, though he didnít say which statement he was agreeing to.

When they finally got to the top floor, Scorpius was in the room on the bed, reading a book innocently. He looked up and nodded his head, while the pillow he was sitting on that was hiding beneath the covers wriggled and shrieked a little.

ìScorpiÖî Albus started, cocking his head to the side. ìWhat are you sitting on?î

ìRose.î

Harry looked at the bed, which looked like a double bed, however each end had half the foot board and half the head board. He then looked at the squirming mass that was meant to be his niece.

ìWhy are you sat on her?î he tried.

ìPunishment.î

Taking in a deep breath, Harry figured the boyís father had put him through worse than simply sitting on him.

ìIt was that or locking her in the cupboard, but I figured sheís less likely to escape this way. I ate some of those weight difference pills.î

Albus started to giggle and he looked up at his mirrorís confused face. ìTheyíre from Uncleís shop. They can make you either lighter or heavier.î

ìI figured out how to tell which makes you lighter and which makes you heavier,î Scorpius said. ìVery helpful gift. Iíll have to thank Fred.î

There was another huff from below him and Harry tried, and failed, to surpress a smile. ìMaybe you should let her out,î he said. ìSo we can talk to her about the bed.î

Getting up, the boy pulled back the sheets to show a fuming Rose who had a gag on a rope round her hands and feet. Scorpius pulled off the gag, but didnít move from the bed, obviously ready to retake his place on top of her.

ìUncle,î Rose started, kicked puppy look falling into place, her messy red hair even messier than usual. ìSave me.î

ìWhat did you do to their bed?î

ìNothing!î she cried. ìIím not aloud to do magic outside of school yet, remember? It wasnít me!î

ìWho was it then?î went Albus.

ìI donít knowÖî she whimpered. ìBut my feet hurt and my hands hurt and I want daddyÖî

Harry gulped. What would happened when her father found out Scorpius Malfoy had his daughter tied up on his bed?

Though, it sounded worse than it was.

ìLook, weíll let you go,î there was two indignant puffs from the boys. ìIf you donít tell your dad.î

Contemplating for a moment, the teary-eyed girl nodded and looked to her ëbest friendsí. ìCan you let me go now?î

Scorpius nodded and undid the ropes. As soon as she was free she ran for the door, however Albus tackled her to the ground.

ìYou totally know who it was!î the brunet exclaimed. ìAnd this is a different situation to the one you just got yourself into. I donít care if Uncle is mad at me, I want my bed back!î

Scorpius rose a brow and looked up at The Boy Who Lived. ìWhat is it with Weasels and their sleep?î

Sighing, the man shook his head. ìNo idea, but itís very troublesome.î

ìIndeed.î

It was quite unnerving, Fred thought, how they were sat on the couch in their Weasley jumpers, much to Grandma Weasleyís delight, whispering in each otherís ears and giggling. Though, Scorpius would never admit to giggling. He looked to the couple next to him, who were sat in the same position exchanging chaste kisses and grinning like complete fucktards, obvious to the rest of the world.

He then looked across to the other side of the room, where Rose was talking to Teddy, whoís hair was currently a fame red, glancing at the two on the couch, beknownst to them.

Deciding something needed to be done (and he needed a good laugh) he waltzed over to the third couple and grinned playfully. ìWhatícha doing?î

ìNothing much,î Teddy said with his normal charming smile. ìJust chatting.î

ìWhat about?î

Rose placed her hands on her hips. ìWouldnít you like to know?î she asked.

ìYes, actually. I would.î

Looking at the subject of the ëchatí, Teddy took in a breath and the familiar excited smile started to break forth as he looked at Fred. ìOkay, weíre planning to set up Scorpius and Albus-ì

ìI knew it!î

ìAnd weíre thinking of something good, something thatíll be so well planned it wonít failÖlike everything else so far.î

Fred smirked. ìAnd you forgot about dear old me?î

ìDoes that mean youíll help, boy?î someone behind him said, swinging an arm around his shoulder.

He looked up and grinned. ìOf course, old man!î

George thwacked the back of his sonís head. ìDonít you be calling me that! Iím not old.î

ìOf course youíre not. Keep telling yourself that.î

Suddenly Fredís younger brother, Phil, burst into the room, looking around wildly, face screwed up and red, completely terrified.

George grinned. ìWhatís wrong son? See a spider?î

He shook his head feverishly. ìAuntyís screaming.î

The grownups in the room shot up, James and Albus doing the same. Everyone else rose slowly.

Harry stepped forward from where he was at the chessboard with Ron. ìWhich aunty?î

ìAunt GinnyÖGrandma said sheís going into labour.î

Ron was pacing outside the door and Harry was standing in front of it. Occasionally he would sit down and twiddle his thumbs. Then get up and go to the window. Or move back to the door. Or turn round to one of his children and say something to reassure them that their mother would be fine.

ìIf itís going to be fine, whatís the problem?î Lily asked, playing with her shoulder length red hair that had been straightened that morning, brown eyes glowing and her ears adorned with flashing Santa Clauses.

ìThere is no problem,î said Harry. ìWhich is why itíll be fine.î

James flinched. ìThen can you please stay in one place? Iím getting a headacheÖî

The two men sat. Then got back up. James groaned.

ìIím going to go find Beatrix,î he said. ìI think she was hanging out with Rose or something.î

After getting a nod from his father, the oldest Potter sibling stood, sighing and looking relived, muttering ëthank Merliní under his breath.

Lily turned to Albus and Scorpius. ìYou two not dying, are you?î

ìNo, Iím good. You, Scorpius?î

The blond shook his head.

Smiling the girl giggled. ìGood, because Iím hungry, and I donít want to leave you on your own when youíre dying. See you later.î

And with that, she was gone.

ìSorry about this, you donít have to stay,î Albus said, looking at his best friend over the top of his glasses.

ìItís fine,î the boy waved it off. ìBesidesÖI think I know why your father and uncle are worried.î

ìWhy?î

Deciding for a moment whether to tell the boy or not, he decided he would. ìHouse births are meant to be harder, or more dangerous, something to do with how youíre positioned. No amount of magic can stop it from hurting, but it can make it easier,î with a slight smugness, the boy sat up a little straighter. ìIn fact, my motherís cousin- sheís a potions mistress, specializes in medicine-ì here Albus rolled his eyes. ìCreated a potion to make it easier to have in house births. Itís amazing, really.î

ìIím sure.î

Scorpius had either not heard, or chose to ignore it. Probably the former. ìIts meant to make the muscles stronger to push for a certain amount of time, and it reacts to having something inside you. Wonderful thing.î

ìTotally.î

Ron was on his knees in front of the boy. ìDo you happen to have any?î

ìNo, but I think they were supplying them right after Christmas. I told my mother that my best friendís family were going to need some maybe, and she flooed straight to her cousin to demand they were sold for the births. Thatís probably why she wasnít taken straight to hospital.

Ronís head fell back and he landed his bottom on the floor, Harry skinning into Lilyís chair and letting out a giant breath.

ìThank goodness.î

ìBloody hell.î

Albus grinned at the other boy, throwing his arms around his neck. ìYouíre the best.î

Scorpiusí head felt like it would implode. ìTh-thanksÖî

Kitty: 3 please and thank you

And spelling mistakes this time is because MACís are lame

Up with the windows

Ja ne

Kivea


	5. Chapter 5

ScorpiusAlbus

**Christmas with the Weasleys**

**A/N: **This chapter feels really short, and kinda empty.

Zzz

That night, almost everyone had gone to bed soundlessly, minus Mr Potter, who had stayed outside of his bedroom, denying any offers of sleep, calling upon Kretcher every ten minutes to order his caffeine fix. Teddy rolled his eyes when Lily asked if he'd be okay, simply saying that the fully grown savoir of the world went into panic mode every time Ginny had a baby, and not to worry, everything would be fine, just get to bed.

Oh course, that didn't mean the three children slept very soundly. James was laying in a bed with four girls, and while that sounded like heaven, it wasn't, with one being his girlfriend, one being his sister, and the other two being a couple of twins, the blue one who'd stolen his girlfriend and the pink one who'd decided his chest was a pillow. He tried to convince himself it was the disappointment of not being able to strip Beatrix and kiss her senseless before snuggling up into her warm breasts and drifting off that was bothering his sleeping habits. But he knew better.

Lily, as mentioned, had retreated to her brother's room when she couldn't sleep, careful not to wake up Rose who was still sleeping in their room. She had somehow drifted into a light sleep while her brother was with her, snuggled up to him and the lump on his chest known as Juliet.

The middle child was probably the only one with two reasons not to sleep. One being the obvious; that his mother was in pain, despite the reassurance from Scorpius about his relative's capabilities. The second being that they still hadn't fixed the bed. They still hadn't fixed the bed.

_They still haven't fixed the bed! _The boy screamed in his head, eyes wide and laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, hands folded on his stomach. After having such wide eyes for so long, he was used to the dark.

He glanced to the side again; he looked at Scorpius' slightly feminine face. The pointed features, the soft looking skin, the fine eyebrows, the thin lips that were slightly parted…how he wished to kiss those lips a second time.

Green eyes snapped back to the ceiling. Think about mum. Think about mum. Think about-

"Al?"

_No, don't wake up!_

Scorpius' shape shifted, and Albus' attention was brought to it. He had propped himself up on an elbow, and was leaning dangerously too close to the Potter, eyes half lidded with sleep.

"Y-yeah?" he squeaked.

In his tired state, the concerned look appeared confused. Albus noted how cute it was.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked, sounding a little frightened. "You're hyperventilating."

Albus cringed, blaming himself for his stupidity. "Aha, I'm fine…just nervous, you know?"

"Ah," Scorpius said, flopping back down so that the bed bounced a little. Albus swore it made them closer. He felt the other boy's body heat mingling with his own. "You should try getting some sleep before morning."

Albus nodded stiffly, breathing in Scorpius' breath by accident. It was intoxicating, and highly unfair anyone could have good breath after they woke up.

"You won't be able to see your new sibling if you're tired."

"You have a point…" Albus muttered, sucking in a deep breath and convincing himself to calm down. Just as he started to roll over, making the sent stronger, he remembered something he was once told about himself.

"_Everyone has a different sleeping habit," James teased. "You happen to have two. You snore, _and _you're a cuddler."_

Damn James! Damn him to hell!

Scorpius noticed the sudden alertness return. Damn observational skills. "You sure you're okay?"

"I…um," Albus gulped, looking into the silver moonlit eyes. "I have a weird sleeping habit," he confessed.

"Snoring isn't weird," Scorpius said. "I'm used to it. Zabini snores. Besides, it's a little late to tell me that. You've been snoring every night."

Flustering with embarrassment, Albus diverted his gaze. "N-no…not that."

"Then what?"

"I…umm, I'm a cuddler."

There was a short silence. "A _what_?"

"When-when I'm next to someone in a bed- or a teddy bear or something, I like…cuddle it."

Next time the Slytherin spoke, amusement laced his voice. "Really now, how interesting."

"Score!" Albus scorned. "You could at least try being sympathe-_tic_!"

Albus felt himself bush till he popped as the taller boy laid a slender Quidditch arm around his waist casually, as if he did it every day. The boy automatically rolled the rest of the way, finding himself pressed against Scorpius.

_He's just my best friend. Think of mum. Think of mum. _

"Just sleep," Scorpius said, that wonderful smell invading Albus' senses again. "Re-lax already."

And he did.

The first thing that Harry noticed, was that when he arrived down stairs, there was two people in the dining room, their chairs rather close to each other, giving each other teasing flirtatious looks when they spoke in suggesting voices.

James, sure, the boy was an insufferable flirt. There must've been something in the name that made him that way. But Albus? Who was so much like his wife, all elbows? And a Malfoy? Displaying it openly and, undoubtly, knowingly? The world was going topsy-turvy.

"Al," spoke Harry, nervous about disrupting the two's time together, yet finding it mildly disconcerting when it was in front of him. It was hard to get alone time with someone else in the house who wasn't someone you didn't want.

The two jumped five meters apart. "Dad!" Albus exclaimed, laughing nervously and fidgeting helplessly. "I-I didn't hear you come in!"

_Too busy with Scorpius, huh? _The man thought, a smile tugging at his lips. Scorpius' head and fork was in his food.

"At three this morning," Harry said, the smile breaking into a grin. "You got a baby brother."

Albus shot up like a bullet. "Can I see him? Please-please-please?"

Harry put his palms against the fists clinging to his chest. "Ok, calm down first," he said. "She's sleeping, though the baby just won't shut up. It got moved into another room."

"Take me!"

Scorpius nodded to the two as they left, Albus wearing a big grin.

Harry decided, as mean as it was, it was adorably funny to tease his youngest- or second youngest, son.

"So," he started, suppressing a grin. "You and Scorpius."

Albus cleared his throat and a tinge of pink tainted his face, but he kept up his 'I have not a clue what you mean' look. "Yes?"

"Very cute together."

Of course, he was a Weasley. It never lasted long.

"We're _what_?" his son exploded in a colourful dazzle of reds, pinks and whites. "Dad you don't say that about me and Scorpius! You don't say that about me and _anyone_!"

"Well, I figured Lily liked it when I said that, and you're obviously the girl-"

"I'm not a _girl_!"

Harry smirked. "Well, you're certainly not the dominant one in the relationship."

"There _is _no relationship!"

"Why's that?"

Albus slumped, a heartbreaking look on his face. "Because we're just friends dad. Just-friends."

Harry looked down at his son's face, cringing. Unsure of what to do, he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "It's okay…" he said, an awkward silence settling over them. "…It's okay…"

Scorpius wasn't nice when it came to rejecting people; that was a fact. One girl had run away crying, another boy ended up with a black eye for a week (and Scorpius with a detention). Everyone knew this. That's why not many people tried anymore; they just waited for him to ask. Because Scorpius wasn't shy.

No sir. Not him. No way. Nu uh.

"I offered help," Rose said, looking at him with slight sympathy, and a trace of stubbornness.

"You gave me help, you didn't offer anything," the blond defended. "Besides, there's nothing to help with."

Rose grinned mischievously. "That reminds me, how was last night? Albus is a cuddler…"

"You little…"

"Don't say it didn't help!"

Scorpius thought back. It did a little…

"What do you say?" Rose asked with a bright grin. "Let us help you ease Albus out of denial?"

The boy huffed. "I'm happy with him as my friend."

Rolling her eyes, Rose shook her head. "We'll help one way or another."

"Well you won't get anywhere, because there's nothing to help with, and never will be," Scorpius snapped, folding his arms and glaring. "Get it through your thick skull."

"I believe we talked about this before we came," the flower explained, feeling anger bubble a little. "Even if I keep out of it, no one else will. Stop denying something's there and accept it."

The two moved apart as Albus entered the living room, a proud smile on his face. Rose tried to hide the fact that she was upset with her failure by picking up the book she had put down to talk to Scorpius and shuffling further away from the boy.

"What's it called?" asked Scorpius, as soon as Albus' jean covered backside touched the couch.

The boy grinned. "What's he called you mean?"

"Fine, what's he called?"

"Robin Sirius Potter," the pride in Albus' voice was unmistakable, green eyes glittering with mirth and a far-off look on his face.

Scorpius umm'ed and ahh'ed. "Robin Potter…that's not too bad."

"Not too bad, huh?" Albus teased, raising a brow and leaning back on the couch. "And please tell me, dear Scorpius, what would you name your little brother?"

"I don't know," the boy scoffed. "You think I want a little brother? Malfoy's normally only have the male child, the only way you'd have a sibling is if it was an older sister," leaning forward, he placed his _Quidditch History _book onto the table in front of him.

"I think you'll use James' gift more than mine," Albus whined, looking at the book with a slight envy in his gaze.

Scorpius brushed it off and inched closer to the small brunet. "Nonsense. Now, back to Robin- it was Robin, right?"

"Right."

"What else is there?"

Albus sighed pathetically. "He cried…a lot. And I left when it started to get ugly. And he's kind of like a prune."

"New born babies generally _are_, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Lily bounded over to them then, plopping herself down on the coffee table in front of them with a huge grin. "Hey, Grandma was giving out mince pies; I brought some over for you. You can't not eat mince pies during the Christmas holidays," she sighed wistfully. "They're almost over…"

Albus grinned and nodded. "But you'll be able to see Finnigan soon; be glad…thanks," he took a holiday treat from Lily's hand. They were rather small, bite sized you could say. Scorpius took his after Lily forced it into his hands.

"How are you both? Sleep well?"

"Err…wonderfully," Albus muttered, looking away and trying not to blush _again. _He should never have suggested Scorpius came round to their house.

His sister looked highly empathetic. "It's okay, I didn't sleep well either. I was in James' room; I don't think he slept at all!"

Albus nodded, relieved she wasn't talking about the beds…or bed. "Have you seen him?"

"He's adorable!" she exclaimed excitedly, grinning madly. Her straight red hair was held back in a high ponytail that day, and when she got excited it would swish to and fro. "I can't wait to look after him!"

Scorpius frowned as he started to feel a bit weird, rubbing his stomach and suppressing a burp. A burp that Albus let rip the air.

"Ah, that mince pie was nice. Tell Grandma thanks," he said with a satisfied smirk.

Lily grimaced. "That's just gross," she turned to Scorpius. "I don't know how you put up with him."

And like that, she was gone. Replaced by an older girl who had a fur collared off the shoulder sweater on and black leather trousers.

"Hey guys just came to say goodbye and good luck," she leant in, glancing across the room. "I'd be careful if I were you. I think they're plotting something."

Albus felt the air heat up a little, tension pouring out of the boys. "Ah, thank you Beatrix. Glad to know you're on our side."

She stood up straight and hooked her thumbs into her belt straps. "No problem. See you after the holidays!"

"Happy new year."

"You too Al. See you around, Scorpius."

Albus snapped his head round to the other boy, dread livid in his eyes. "Oh my goodness what are we going to do?"

"Calm down, we just have to be careful…" he rubbed his stomach, cringing. "I swear, those mince pies had something in them…"

There was a long pause where a dawning understanding fell onto the couple.

"Oh dear."

"What the hell did your sister feed us?"

Zzz


	6. Chapter 6

ScorpiusAlbus

**Christmas with the Weasley's **

**A/N: **I really didn't like this chapter much.

Zzz

Frustrating. That pretty much summed it up really. Highly frustrating. The bed was the same as it was when he'd gone to sleep, and the beds were still melded together, his face in front of the face next to him, their warm breaths mingling together. Not that he really minded. It was nice to wake up like this and see Scorpius' face right _there_. He wondered if the Slytherin boy woke up to the same thing every day, but looking at Albus. If he liked it. If he didn't.

Grey eyes fluttered open. Green snapped closed.

He felt Scorpius' breath catch in his throat and the boy's lips hover closer to his own. What was he doing? Did he really not believe what he saw?

Albus felt himself inch forward, lips bumping.

Scorpius cursed and pulled away. Or at least, tried to.

"Ow," he said dryly, Albus felt himself get pulled forward and opened his eyes, looking down to his arm. It felt...bizarre. Like there was a dead weight on it.

"Al..." Scorpius started, looking down at his pale arm. "I think we might have a little bit of trouble."

"Oh my god."

Zzz

Scorpius sighed with annoyance as he was dragged round by Albus, who was pacing their room and cursing feverishly. "Calm down…just calm-down."

"How can I calm down?"

"Shush! It's too early!"

"I don't care! The little fuckers can be woken up! They did this to me!" Albus jerked his arm, making Scorpius, who was attached, to stumble.

"First of all: you should swear more often. Second of all: I don't see how it's that bad. It is me!"

Albus paused, looking up at the other's face darkly. "You're kidding me."

Scorpius looked away arrogantly, huffing. "No, I'm not. Who _wouldn't _want to be attached to me?"

Throwing his arms up, as well as Scorpius' right arm, he fumed. "At the moment in time, _me! _I'm meant to be in _bed_!"

"Oh well," Scorpius tugged his arm, smirking. "Come Al, time to go get breakfast."

"I'm not a _dog_!" the Potter interjected, not at all happy. "I'm a human being!"

"Who should be hungry. Right now. Or they'll suffer."

Albus shrank back a little. "I'm hungry."

"Thought so. Ms. Molly Weasley likes to make pancakes. Besides, I have a plan...I'll tell you on the way to the kitchen."

When they did walk into the kitchen, Ms. Molly Weasley turned round, bubbly and full of joy as usual, before stopping dead. She looked from one boy to the other then down to their hands. Before grinning madly, hurrying them into the dining room.

"Now, you boys be good, I'll go get you something to eat. Anything you want in particular?"

Albus brightened considerably, forgetting what made the woman so much happier. "Pancakes!"

She chuckled. "Of course dear, anything for you. A celebration is in order, am I right?"

Scorpius held up their linked fingers with a soft smile. "Right."

Chuckling again she left the room to make food.

Albus turned to Scorpius with a nervous look, biting his lip. _Oh, _Scorpius wanted to celebrate something right, but he didn't want pancakes. "Do you think it'll work, really?"

"Of course it will. We just need to pull it off until we leave, in a few days, and then it'll be like nothing ever happened and we can tell the others what was really going on. Fool proof, I swear. They'll leave us alone too, now that we're 'together'."

"And hopefully detach our beds," Albus said, though the hope in his voice wasn't very convincing.

"Yeah...hopefully."

Neither wanted to admit why they were really hopeless about that.

Molly Weasley came back in shortly and gave a short telling off to Albus for not getting into proper clothes, and that she didn't care how happy he was, or what he slept in, he wasn't aloud to walk around in his underwear. Pyjamas, yes, underwear, no.

Scorpius was trying not to burst out into fits of laughter at the boy's poor face.

Then the door opened again and a new person popped into the room, bringing his own plate of food and sitting opposite the boys, looking a little...amused.

"So," Harry Potter started, smirking and not looking up from his plate. "Molly was telling me about you two."

Both boys froze and looked at each other nervously. Something wasn't right.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, forcing a smile. Albus noted that he was a brilliant actor. "Hope you don't mind."

"Of coursenot. Now, let go of each other's hands and pull apart."

The two looked at their plates, clouds of doom falling over them.

"Thought so," Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Not the first time Teddy's used that trick. Be careful, won't you? I'm sure some people will be fooled, but not all."

Albus relaxed visibly and grinned, nodded. "Thanks dad!"

"You're welcome."

Then, something happened that the three in the room never thought would happen, and wished never happened. Someone else walked into the room at a time most people were asleep.

Someone called Ron Weasley.

The man was too sleepy to notice anything at first, and the other three watched him sit next to his best friend, start his meal, and glare at Scorpius. Then his eyes fell down to between the plates. Two hands quickly shot below the table and Scorpius suddenly found a major flaw in his plan, and Albus found a brilliant defence against a few people.

"What the bloody hell was-"

"Blame Rosie!" said Albus instinctively. Scorpius nodded furiously. "She was all over it!"

Harry leant into his friend a little. "They're stuck by the arm, and making a statement."

Ron paused before shaking his head and going back to his food. "I got worried there," he started to eat, the others exchanging looks before he shot off again. "Wait, that means Teddy pulled this off? He only does it when he thinks..." the man went red with anger and shot a glare at Harry. "You're son is-"

"I gathered," the other man said, sighing a little. "I don't mind, Ron. He's my son, and I think it's a good thing. Leave him be."

The redhead went back to his meal, muttering something about 'spoiling, poisoning snakes'.

Malfoy still had his pride intact, however. "Are you insulting my house and family, Mr. Weasley?"

"I believe I'm insulting _snakes_, Malfoy."

Standing and pulling Albus with him, Scorpius stormed off, almost as red as Ron.

Albus followed until they were in front of a closed portrait, forcing them to be quiet. The hall was deserted, as it was far too early and they were in the vicinity of the Quiet Area, something the Weasley's weren't good at managing.

Scorpius was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. He jumped out his skin when two hands enclosed his own.

"Scorpius," said Albus in a quiet and calming voice. "I'm sorry about him. He's a bit..."

"No, I've heard what happened between your family and my dad at school," the blond said. "I understand. It's just...hard."

Albus stepped closer to Scorpius, his heart rate quickening and his brain screaming at him not to take risks. But hey, he got put in Gryffindor for a reason, right? Right. Just remember about what happened this morning.

"I get it," he said, looking up over his glasses and biting his lip from nerves, toes curling. "As long as you're okay."

A pink tinge was betraying Scorpius' face, grey eyes glancing quickly into the green ones before darting about. He was glued to the spot. "Yeah," his voice cracked slightly. "I'm okay."

They stood like that for a few more moments until Scorpius swallowed and caught the green gaze, leaning in an inch. Albus took another inch. Then Scorpius. Then Albus. Inch, inch, inch.

"Oh, goodness!"

"Aunt Hermione!"

"_Filthy mudblood traitorous vile! Get out of my house! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE_!"

Hermione ran to the portrait, grabbing at the curtains and pulling forcefully. Scorpius soon recovered and helped her. The curtains snapped shut quickly.

The lady and Scorpius were panting a little, and all three members were red and speechless. Hermione recovered first, ushering the two young boys into the living room.

"May-maybe that wouldn't be the best place to-to," she cleared her throat. "Sorry about walking in on you both. I believe I left something on the floor."

Just as she was about to leave, Albus grabbed her sleeve. "Aunty!"

She turned, still a little fidgety, but much calmer. "Yes, Al?"

"You-won't tell anyone, right?"

"Not if you don't want me to, darling," she said. "Just be careful where you kiss next time, okay?"

A bright pink glow spread across their faces.

Once Hermione had left the room, Albus made it his task to look for anyone else who could have seen that...whatever that was. Scorpius was too busy letting himself be dragged around a little as the boy looked around frantically.

Then grey eyes caught it. A flash of pink pyjamas.

"We're so dead."

Zzz

A letter came that day, telling Scorpius that his parents were on their way back, but he could stay there if he wanted to do so. Beatrix left that morning, so James was locked up with her next to the fire place while Kreatcher got her bags, kissing her fluffily and making a big deal out of it. The twins were there, giggling and hugging Beatrix.

Mostly everyone else was in the living room, Tabitha now woken up with Victore and Daisy at her side, calming her down. Harry had made sure that the house elf knew not to come to anyone's call except his own and Hermione's, tired of having to cast memory charms.

Scorpius and Albus, as planned, acted as couple-y as they possibly could without retching or blushing madly. A task that Albus slowly realized was a hell of a lot harder than it sounded.

While Scorpius had not much to go on, last date being a long time ago despite his popularity, he just followed his instinct. Albus however was bringing up every memory he had of James and Beatrix.

Hold hands, check.

Whisper a lot, check.

Act as if there's no one else about, check.

Sit uncomfortably close, check.

Never let the other out of your line of sight, check.

The only thing they didn't normally do was hold hands. At least not on a regular basis or in public. Albus didn't see why girls could hold hands and not be gay, but boy's couldn't.

"So, I'm expecting to see a lot more of you in the common room when we get back to school, Scorpius!" chimed Rose, grinning proudly and acting like everything had gone according to her plan. The two boys had to constantly remind themselves that things _hadn't _gone according to her plan.

"I'm expecting to see a lot more of you in general," Lily said, not really looking proud, but more knowing. "I don't see you at school much."

"Yeah, I'll work on that," was the reluctant reply. Albus was practically sitting on his lap, holding his hand, turning into him slightly and the messy brown hair was against his neat blond. He was surely going to die for excitement.

Albus' thumb caressed his hand and green eyes looked up. "Its new years eve tomorrow you know?" he questioned.

"I know," Scorpius muttered, bemused to why this was important.

"We always go out for New Years Eve lunch, because most of the family leaves on New Year's Day. You get paid a little more to work then, and Uncle George says that the shop won't run by itself."

A set of hands landed on the shoulders of the boys. "You rang?"

Albus jumped away from Scorpius a little and looked up, not even bothering to attempt to hide the blush. "Uncle!"

"Yes, it is me. So nice to see the young love blooming in this house," he leaned closer to Scorpius. "Seeing as you're practically family, I'm sure you could have discount you know. Everyone loves Weasley's Wheezers. Presents, revenge, or that little 'gift' to the stalker?"

Rose scowled at George. "Aren't you meant to be helping Aunt Janice with something?"

"She'll be fine. Nice, strong woman she is! I'm doing business!"

Lily stood, taking his hand. "Come on Uncle! I want you to help me work on my Quidditch moves! I'm going to try out for beater!"

His attention was easily swayed.

"Have you seen Teddy?" asked Rose, standing and brushing down her long brown skirt. "I was meaning to talk to him about transfiguration."

"Rose," Albus whined, cringing. "You're going to bother the poor man about transfiguration? Doesn't he have better things to do?"

"Don't _you _have better things to do?" inputted Scorpius.

Rose scoffed. "I want to pass my OWLs, thank you. Why don't you to going back to being lovey-dovey and I'll go find Teddy."

Scorpius watched the girl leave, trying to fight a smile at how no matter how much she loosened up, she still put her work first. He turned to Albus, seeing a far off look in his unfocused eyes and frowned, but simply picked up his book from James with one hand and starting to read it as his friend slumped into his shoulder.

_"Ah," Scorpius whispered huskily once they'd entered Albus' room. The smaller boy jumped as two strong pale arms wrapped round his waist. "So glad our arms are separate now...I can hug you better."_

_"S-Scorpius?" Albus managed, blushing furiously and feeling his body get pressed back against his best friend's._

_"Mm?" the Slytherin tipped his head a little to see Albus' face better. "What's wrong, do you not want this?"_

_"I-I do..." Albus admitted. "I just don't want anyone-one walking in, you know. There's no lock on the door."_

_"Oh, that can be arranged," purred the voice next to his ear. Scorpius whipped out his wand and flicked it at the door before guiding Albus to the bed and laying the boy on his back, climbing on top. "I've loved you for the longest time, Al."_

_"You-you have?"_

_"Yeah, if only you knew. What about you? How long have you liked me?"_

_Albus thought back to the first time he started to notice Scorpius. __Really __notice him. "A-a long time too. A year. Maybe two...I just didn't realise."_

_The silky voice chuckled. "That's so like you, Al. Albus. I really like your name. As weird as it is. It rolls off my tongue...__Albus__."_

_Albus' mouth gapped open a little as a softer paler one covered his own._

It was kind of strange to see your best friend attached to you, holding your hand, and looking very distant. As if he was sleeping with his eyes open. It had been like that for at least twenty minutes, possibly thirty, and the boy was still in the same pose. Scorpius had to put his book down and examine his friend as it was starting to unnerve him.

Abby Goyle had once looked like that during charms, all distant and sleeping-like. She hated charms. When he'd asked her about it after, she'd just flipped her curly black hair and giggled, whispering as quietly as she could:

_"It's from the Weasley's Wheezers,"_ she obviously didn't want anyone knowing she'd been in there. _"It lets you have a day dream for the entire lesson."_

Looking back at Al, that was what he was doing.

"Al...hey, Al, wake up. Come on, this dream can't be that solid, can it-?"

"Score..."

Scorpius paused, looking down with wide eyes. Score? As in Score-pius. As in Scorpius? No way. He was imagining things, it had been so quiet. That just wasn't-?

"Scorpi..."

That was though.

"Hey, Al," Scorpius' voice was more urgent now, wanting to believe and yet not wanting to believe. "Wake up. Seriously..."

"Huh?" light was blinked back into the green eyes. Followed by a nice shade of magenta on the freckled face. "S-Scorpius! Ah- sorry, I um," he cleared his throat. "Must've fallen asleep."

Scorpius would've made a sarcastic comment. He wanted to. But something else was brought to his attention.

"You didn't take the dream thing from your uncle's shop?"

"No...I-I don't think so."

Scorpius' face must've fallen a few shades whiter, as Albus forgot his embarrassment and rushed to his aid. "Are you okay?"

"Al...our cover's been blown."

Zzz

Kivea: I hope that was easier to follow than it was previously. Any italic speech is memory, but the italic chunk is dream. Dreaming of quadruple space WOAH.


	7. Chapter 7

ScorpiusAlbus

Christmas with the Weasley's

**A/N: **So, this will be my first Harry Potter chapter in a while, and even though I read over the story twice now and tried to fix it, not sure how well I'm in tune with the characters and stuff..

Zzz

While they kept it up as much as they could, the two knew that their cover wasn't so good at dinner; after all, assuming that it had been blown there was no need for it. Everyone seemed to leave them alone for the rest of the dinner, and Rose seemed to click on what was happening. They went to bed early, with the promise from Mr Potter that by morning they would be separated.

But Albus was getting tired of all the chasing and the tricks. He was beginning to wonder if it was worth just shutting his family up, though they only had a few more days before they were back at school, then he'd only have to worry about Rose. As the two lay in bed, still attached at the arm, they were both concerned about very similar things. It didn't take long for them to drift off, tired from just thinking about all the excitement of the household.

"Good morning, Princess," rang a voice from above the Slytherin, making his face scrunch up. Eyes fluttering open, the blurry image of his bunk-buddy loomed above him, head resting on arm with a happy smile on his face. Wait, head resting on arm?

"We're detached!" Scorpius exclaimed, sitting up and looking at his hands and arms in wonder. "Your dad did it!"

Albus chuckled. "Did you ever doubt him? He is _the boy who lived_," he teased in an ominous voice. "You slept for a long time today."

"Why, what time is it?"

"Ten thirty-ish."

The blond boy cringed, flopping back down on to his back. "I've never slept so late in my entire life."

"Did we miss pancakes?"

"I don't know, I suppose it depends on if there's any mix left over," Scorpius heaved himself out of the bed, removing the pyjama shirt and pulling on a jumper. "We should head down. This is a disgraceful time."

Albus glared slightly at the wall, moving to change himself. "I usually get up round about now."

"Like I said, disgraceful," the blond didn't wait around. "I'm going to find food."

Albus smiled to himself as his friend left, doing up his trousers. When the door slammed close, his smile faded as he was wrapped up in thoughts that had woke him up so early.

Scorpius however was oblivious to such thoughts as he made his way to the dining room, entering and seeing Rose perched on a chair with a book, cold pancakes next to her. She looked up as he came in, glancing behind him and pouting slightly. He sat beside her and looked dubiously at the waiting food.

"Granma said she made them for you earlier, but you never appeared so you could eat them cold. Or give them to Al. Where is Al?"

The blond boy pushed the pancakes away from him, feeling slightly upset. "I was hungry, so I left without him. He should be down in a second."

"I see you're separated," Rose muttered. "You would've thought you'd want to come down with your boyfriend."

"Drop it, Rose, we just wanted to be separated, which Mr Potter very kindly helped with," he looked up at her angry pout. "When are you going to admit defeat?"

She puffed out her chest. "A Weasley never gives up!"

There was a laugh from the door as a tall man walked in. "That's why they're killers to play games with," he explained, an amused look on his face. "What about you, Malfoy, are you up for challenges and dares?"

"No," he responded swiftly, knowing where that train of thought would go. "Hate challenges. Too lazy to put in the effort required."

"What a shame, we could've had such fun!"

Another, smaller male bounced into the room, seeing the plate of food on the table and grinning, aiming straight for it.

"They're cold," Scorpius warned, but Albus shrugged, not wanting to waste. Scorpius glanced at Teddy once more as Rose started to tell Albus off for his lack of table manners, and saw that the odd man had an odd look in his eyes to match.

"George is taking Tabitha home today, and I think the others are starting to pack and stuff, so it's a day to yourselves," Teddy explained. "I recommend you guys start packing too. Don't you go back on the fourth or something?"

"We have loads of time," Albus said, shaking his fork. "You worry too much."

Teddy smirked. "I don't worry too much, I just know you too well, and you'll leave it till the last minute and forget something important."

Scorpius stepped in. "I'll make sure he's packed in time."

"Thank you, Scorpius," Teddy nodded to the three teens. "I'm off to look after Victore, later guys."

"Bye Teddy!" Rose called with a bright smile as Scorpius nodded and Albus finished off the pancakes.

The brunette turned to his companion, raising a brow. "I thought you were hungry?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Al," Scorpius supplied. "And I was. Just not for cold pancakes."

"So picky."

Rose giggled. "You're just willing to eat anything, Al. We'll see what's in the fridge, come on."

Scorpius followed the girl and Albus sat back in the chair, pleased with his meal. The door to the dining room opened once again, and Teddy glanced at the kitchen before smirking, looking at the young boy at the table.

"How about a bet," Teddy started.

The bespectacled boy raised a brow, knowing he should decline. "That depends."

Teddy grinned. "Oh, but if I told you exactly what the bet was for, it wouldn't be as interesting," he explained. "I understand if it's too scary though. Only James and Fred seem daring enough to go for bets and competitions without knowing what they are."

Albus' anger flared. "I'm just as daring as James and Fred!"

"There are five galleons in it for you."

"Okay!"

Teddy laughed whole heartedly. "That's my boy!"

The door connecting the kitchen and the dining room opened as Scorpius and Rose returned to the room. Teddy quickly vanished.

"Aw," Albus frowned. "I was getting excited for that bet."

Scorpius raised a brow. "What 'bet'?"

"Doesn't matter," the Potter boy grinned as he saw a bowl of sugary cereal, causing his best friend to roll his eyes and his cousin to laugh.

Zzz

James and Fred grinned wickedly at their younger family member as they leant against the door frame, watching him beg Kretcher to fix his bed. He looked up and his face hardened at the sight of the boys, folding his arms across his chest and pursing his lips, raising a brow.

"What?"

Fred shrugged, leaving the doorway and jumping onto the bed, leaning back. "Just coming to check up on my baby cousin."

James sauntered into the room, forearm landing on Albus' shoulder. "Teddy told us something funny, we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"What did Teddy say?" Albus pursed his lips, eyes narrowing.

"Just told us about the bet you guys made," Fred whistled. "Five galleons are a lot to give away you know."

"I'm not giving it away though," the smallest boy said, looking slightly upset when Kretcher vanished from the room. "I'm winning it."

The older brother chuckled. "Come on, Al, we both know you don't have the balls for this; you don't need to prove anything."

Fred stood, scooting towards the door. "Yeah, you'll always be James' baby brother, don't drive yourself crazy!"

The two boys were at the door as Albus seethed. "Good luck with the bed though!" they called before leaving.

Now he had to know what that damn bet was. He looked at his unpacked suitcase, and the clothes scattered on the floor, and then looked at his morphed bed. If he won this bet, then he could get his bed fixed too, and have someone else do his packing, along with the five galleons. But he had to leave before Scorpius was back from his shower, or he'd never get out to talk to Teddy.

He cursed under his breath and ran out the room, skidding along the hall and running up the stairs, making enough noise to alert the whole house, had it not already have been bustling. He arrived on the third floor, standing in front of Teddy and Victore's room, sucking in a breath and preparing to meet his fate with a simple-!

"Albus!" Teddy greeted, the door flying open with Albus' fist raised to knock. "Come in, I want to talk to you about our bet-!"

"I want my bed fixed, and for someone else to do my packing," he demanded, storming into the room. "And those five galleons, I want those."

"Of course."

"And I want some of alcohol," he said, testing the waters. "For new years."

"Absolutely."

A long pause as he tried to think of anything else. "What's in it for you? You're not poor."

"The satisfaction of knowing I was right," Teddy said, smiling. Albus wasn't sure if he should shiver in fear or fill with warmth at the sight.

"What is it then?" the brunette asked, less ferociously this time. "What do I have to do?"

Teddy shut his door, leaning back on the dresser next to it. "It's very simple," he started. "You just have to ask Scorpius out on a date."

"What?"

The older boy held up his hands, hoping to calm his beetroot friend down. "Hear me out on this one."

He was quiet, though he still looked embarrassed and furious at the same time.

"Rose thinks you should, George thinks you should, Hermione thinks you should-!"

"Damn her."

Teddy smile slightly. "And I do too. Now, to stop us from ever hassling you again, and to stop James and Rose teasing you about it during term time, you just ask him out. If he says no, you can share your spoils with him, and explain it was a bet and you won."

"I know he'll say no, and he'll smack me good for it too," Albus said, though his confidence seemed to go down.

"Think about it, Al," Teddy argued, pulling out all the stops. "Doesn't it occasionally seem like he _does_ like you? Don't you sometimes wonder _what if_? I'm giving you a chance to find out, and save face here," he explained, seeing Albus' face twist and mix with conflicted thoughts. "You can't deny it wouldn't save a lot of pain to know now, right?"

"I guess."

The taller boy put both hands on his shoulders. "You win either way, my man," Teddy insisted, excitement in his eyes. "And you don't need to admit to anyone that you did it because you wanted to know."

"I'm doing it for the five galleons!" Albus defended, but with less valour than before.

A soft smile and a wink. "That you are, buddy. You take your time, but I want an answer before dawn. Better sooner than later if fixing your bed is in it, right?"

"Yeah," Albus nodded. "Okay, tonight."

"I told Fred and James you had more guts than they gave you credit for!" Teddy gave the boy a big hug. "Now, go finish packing, and I'll see you later."

Albus grinned. "See you later, Teddy!"

The small boy ran off, the taller one waving slightly. A woman emerged from the hall, shaking her head. "You tease 'im too much."

Teddy just laughed.

Zzz

All through the afternoon, Albus tried to find the best time to complete his part of the bet. Scorpius seemed adamant that there would be no talking until packing was complete, and about half way through that the boy just wanted to crawl in a hole and die, meaning Scorpius did a lot of his packing. By the time they had finished Rose was in the room, calling them for dinner, which was no place to 'confess his love'. James and Fred seemed to treat him better at the table, and Albus found what hope he'd lost during the day returning. If he did this, maybe things would be better. Maybe he'd get a little more respect. There was no teasing from Rose or George, and he liked the way that was.

When they were all in the living room, the TV on for the fireworks, as requested by Hermione as 'Muggle tradition', Albus was staring nervously at the clock, well aware that time was running short and he wanted his five galleons. Rose was sat nattering away with Scorpius, Lily and Hugo with them, Daisy having her hair done. The grownups were all near the TV, laughing away with each other, as Fred and James entertained the still energetic twins.

"You okay?" Scorpius finally asked as Lily and Rose got in a heated debate about something trivial. "You seem kind of high-strung."

"Rich coming from you," Albus mumbled through his fingers which were pressed against his mouth. Scorpius took a sharp breath and held his head high. "Sorry," Albus said, relaxing slightly. "Just got a lot on my mind I didn't mean to insult you."

"I suppose I can let it slide," Scorpius muttered. "What has you so caught up in the clock anyway? What are you waiting for?"

"I hate it when you're observant."

A smirk. "You love it really."

"I do."

The smirk vanished, replaced with shock and horrified embarrassment at the sincerity in the reply. "Excuse me?"

Albus bit his lip, looking up through his fringe and sucked in a breath. "We need to talk."

Scorpius opened his mouth. He closed it. He opened it again. "Wh-what?"

"We're going to get more to drink, does anyone else want anything?" Albus asked, putting on his best smile. Rose and Lily both raised their glasses with smiles, Daisy shouting something about more soda. Albus took the glasses, reaching for his own too, and started off in the direction of the kitchen, turning back to usher Scorpius to follow. The blond recovered from his shock, grabbing his glass and joining his friend in the kitchen.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Scorpius asked as he placed his cup with the others, Albus pouring the drinks.

It took a few moments for Albus to formulate the words. "I made a bet with Teddy," he started. A pause. "That if I asked you out and you rejected me, I got five galleons, and our beds would be separated. And that they'd stop trying to set us up. And someone would do my packing for me, which you ruined already."

Scorpius flustered, raising a brow, unsure of how to react. "Right."

Albus looked up from what he was doing, hands on hips, trying to ooze confidence. "I've been trying to figure out how to do it."

"Well, I'm pretty sure telling me that you'd get five galleons is one way to do it."

"I like you."

Scorpius nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Okay, I reject you."

"No, I don't care about the bet," Albus said, stepping forward. "These past couple of nights I've laid awake wondering if the fact that everyone thinks you like me means you actually do, and I'm just an idiot."

"Well, you can be an idiot at times, but-?"

"I'm asking you on a date, Scorpius. Screw the bet."

Scorpius took a step back, feeling sweet form on his brow. "I don't think you should entirely disregard the five galleons and having our beds separated, that's what we-?"

"You tried to kiss me the other day, I know you did!" Albus insisted, anger starting to flare. "Aunt Hermione saw it!"

"A mere slip of my hormones, I assure-?"

"And you did it while you thought I was sleeping, yesterday! I felt your lips brush me!"

"Albus, what happens in your dreams-_mghf_!"

The brunette pushed himself up, having cornered his best friend, and forced his lips on the others. Scorpius' eyes widened as he stared down at the closed eyes and messy brown hair, back hitting the counter. After a moment's hesitation, he let himself go, eyes closing and hands resting on the boy's hips, as fingers clutched tighter round his shoulders. It was just a kiss, there was little passion and no tongue, but they were both slightly tired as they pulled back, hearts pounding in their ears.

"That wasn't so bad, right?"

Scorpius smirked, new found confidence. "I suppose not," he stood taller, pulling Albus towards him more. "I'd have to try again."

"Don't act all cocky, you little wimp!" Albus snapped with a glare. "I did all the work!"

The blond met the brunette in a lip lock again, arms wrapping tighter this time. Albus felt a smile crack onto his face as they swung ever so slightly.

"Al, Scorpius, where are our-Jesus Christ!"

"Rose!" Albus screamed, pulling back from Scorpius, who seemed to remain unfazed, not letting go over the other boy. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry!" she said, seeming just as embarrassed as Albus. "I didn't think you'd actually go through with it!"

"You're such a-!"

"Calm down, what's going on?" asked a mature voice from the door. A smile lit up like Christmas day on Teddy's face as he saw Albus blushing furiously, trying to escape the grasp of Scorpius. "So, am I five galleons poorer today?"

Scorpius was quick to answer. "Well, I never agreed to a date, and I believe that's what the bet was on."

Teddy laughed, clapping Rose on the back. "Oh, I love this kid! I'm going back to my drink and my woman, you kids be good."

Rose seemed to recover, walking over to grab her and Lily's drinks, shaking her head in wonder. "I can't believe you actually had the balls, Al."

"Why did everyone think I was that much of a wuss?" he demanded.

"Because you are," she said with a smile, leaving the room.

Albus struggled against his restraints. "And you, that's my family! You could at least let go of me!"

"I'm comfortable," Scorpius said with a shrug. "I didn't feel like letting go."

"I take it back!" he continued to struggle. "I don't want a date with you, you arrogant ass-?"

Scorpius smacked his lips against Albus', making the boy melt in his arms, fists still against his chest. "Quiet, you."

Zzz

Kivea: It felt kinda right to end it there. I have no plans for an epilogue, it's too short of a story to deserve one really.

Thank you all very much for reading, and those of you who came back to read the last chapter, I appreciate it and am very sorry it took so long. I love Albus (or at least how I write him) and forgot just how much, so I'm hoping to go back to Love Hate Relationship next, and work with some of the original characters I have in there.

Thanks ~

Kivea Rain.


End file.
